i love you
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Iona confises her love for akria
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: iona came back Iona: will you be my girlfriend. Akira: how do I know you arnt just using me. Iona: how about we go on a date tonight and I will prove it. Akria: ok but If you are using me I will make you regret it. Iona: I understand. Akira: ok great. Iona: yah so I will pick you up at 8:00 pm at your place is that cool. Akira: yah. Iona: cool I will see you tonight. Iona kissed akria on the cheek then left akria dressing room. 


	2. the proposal

Chapter 2 : the proposal Iona got her in her car and started to head to akria house. At akria house. Iona gets out of her car and nocked on the door. Akria mom: oh iona how are you akria is Geting ready. Iona: thats ok there is somthing I would like you ask you. Akria mom: whats that. Iona: I want to marry your daughter can I have your blessing. Akria mom: of course please take good care of akria Iona: of course. Akria came down the stairs in the red dress. Iona: wow you look beautiful are you ready to go. Akria blushed and nodded. Iona. They both left and got in the car. Akira: so where are we going. Iona: it is a surprise you will just have to wait. Akira: ok. They finally arrived at a fancy restaurant. Iona opend the car door for akira then they walked in and sat at their table. Akria: wow this place is fancy. Iona: yah it is. After they finished Eating iona went over to akria seat and bent down then pulled out a diamond ring. Iona: will you marry me please I love you. Akria tackled iona and started crying. Iona: I guise that is a yes. Akria: yes. They kissed 


	3. the wedding

Chapter 3 wedding Wedding day iona was standing next to the preist then she saw akria coming down the aile. Akira made it to Iona Preist: dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony Iona do you take akria as your wife. Iona I do. Preist: akria do you take sugimoto as your husband. Akria I do. Preist: then In thr power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. Iona kisses akria On the dance floor. Iona and akria start slow dancing. Iona: akria I was wondering if you will bare my children. Akira: but how we are both girls. Iona: I had a sex change. Akria: then yes I will I want to start a family with you.  
Iona: thank you. 


	4. becoming one

Chapter 4: becoming one Waring this yuri dont like dont read.  
Iona went on top of akria kissing her romantically. Their tongues intertwined with each other, building up , the blond hair began to take off iona shirt. Iona fingers brushed against akria skin, sending shivers around her body and releasing a squeak from her smiled in between the kiss at the mercenary's sensitivity and cute reaction. Iona was craving for more of akria taste.  
Akria I…"  
Iona shushed fumi by placing a kiss on her. Iona: You don't need to say anything. Just let me make you mine. Akria: Ohh Iona Akria arched her back and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of echidna lips on her body. Iona trailed her kisses up to her chest. Iona then began to massage one of her breasts, bringing out a few soft squeals from akria She then used her finger to play with her nipple.  
Akria: "Aah! Mmm!" Iona: You're so cute, akira I can tell you're enjoying this. Your nipple is getting hard."  
Akria: Please don't don't play with my—aah!"  
Akria stopped as Iona flicked her tongue at her nipple. As she did so, she massaged her other breast, doubling the pleasure."Her tongue then twirled around her nipple, teasing her a bit more. Iona pulled away and smiled. She kissed her again, running her tongue along melted into it and kissed back. She could feel her own body go numb.  
While akria was spaced out iona began to rub on her broke the kiss She felt a shot of pleasure run up her body as iona continued to rub. Akria: "No! Mmm!"  
Iona: "You're so wet now. You must love the feeling of my hands and lips on your body."  
Akria shut her eyes closed and looked away. Iona trailed her hot kisses down to her neck, belly, then to her wet pussy and began rubbing slowly on her vagina, making her flinch.  
Iona: are you sure you still want to do this. Akria: yes i do. After rubbing a few times sugimoto inserted her penis inside.  
Akira ahhh Sugimoto suddenly became worried. Iona: Oh my shit I'm sorry. Did it hurt? Did I put them in too fast?"  
Akria: It hurt a bit," So please…go on…sorry for scarring you.  
Iona stared, concern still in her eyes. But she never questioned again and continued where she left off. She started off slow then began to pick up the pace. Akira: iona I am going to cum. Iona: me to I am coming inside. 


	5. figured it out

Chapter 5: figured it out Akria woke up in iona arms and she felt a sick and ran to the bathroom Iona noticed and ran to her. Iona: are you ok beautiful . Akira: yah I guise it is morning sickness Iona: so you are pregnat. Akria: I guise so. Iona: that's great I am so happy are you. Akira: yah I guise you are gonna be a dad. Iona: yup. 


	6. giving birth

Chapter 6 given birth Akria is 9 Month along. Akria: iona my water broke. Iona: oh my god come on lets get you to the hosptail. Iona gently put akria in the car and they drove to the hosptail. They got thier and the docters took akria to the delivery room. Docter: ok one more push.  
Akria: iona when where done you are going to get it. Iona: for what. Akria: for making go through this pain. Iona: my bad. Akria pushed and the baby came out. Doctor: congratulations its a boy.  
Iona: thank you. Doctor: i will give you some time. The docter left. Iona: akria what do you want to name him. Akria: jacob Iona: cool i love it. Akria: great our little jacob. 


	7. 12 years latter

Chapter 7: 12 years later Jacob: dad can i go to the movies. Iona: its fine with me but ask your mom. Jacob: ok Jacob runs to akria Jacob: mom can i go to the movies. Akria: no you did not pass you math test go study. Jacob: but dad said i could. Akria: and i said you cant. Jacob: you bitch. Iona runs in when she hears akria crying. Iona: akria whats wrong. Jacob: called me a bitch. Iona: you little thats it go to your room now. Jacob flipped them off then ran off to his room.  
Akria: thank you honey.  
Iona: no prob babe. They kiss. 


End file.
